


Fairytales and Mental Hospital Sex

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Batwoman (TV 2019), Original Work, Sharp Objects (TV), Sharp Objects - Gillian Flynn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chains, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cutter tw warning smh, Down the Rabbit Hole - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Fucking, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Hospital Sex, How We Lived and How We Died, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Savage Gasp, Sex, TikTok, music references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Summary: Rare pairing.ALICE (Beth) Kane/Camille Preaker. This hasn't been done and so i thought I'd give these two a try. Amma and rwby whatever is only tagged for search reference reasons; she's not in this.Rare Camille Preaker/Beth|Alice Kane pairing.'Running Up That Hill (Extended 12" Version) Vinyl Kate Bush'Oh and kate kane also ceases to exist in this work.References to past cutting. Lesbian sex.
Relationships: Amma Crellin/Camille Preaker, Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane, Camille Preaker/Beth Kane | Alice
Kudos: 7
Collections: Работы команды fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2016





	Fairytales and Mental Hospital Sex

"C'mere!" Alice smiled, a gloved hand hiding the burns Camille heard about as she reaches out for me.

Camille blinks her blues, uncertain as she glances up then and places her hand into Alice's gloved grip.

"I know you're here for cutting. It's okay. Can i seeee?" Alice trilled, begging in a sing song voice.

Camille not wanting to let her down, she was a good roommate...since the dead girl. Damn why was she referring to her as that!? She chastised herself silently. 

The clock ticks and the therapy aides are laughing at something a ways away down the desolate dark hall. A distant tv. It's all dreamlike as if a drunken haze Camille debated as her breast heaved.

"I'm not gonna bite..unless you want." Alice wore such a sad dejected expression, Camille caved. She flopped on the blonde woman's bed. Face down.

Her head on the side, face muffled Camille groaned. "Take off your gloves and I'll..let you feel my words...take off my shirt."

Clapping her hands childishly, Alice spun her out of this century skirt around with a squeal. " _Tonighttt!_ "

"Yes, Alice. Don't be late, midnight is a very important date."

The bleached blonde rushed back to the scarred woman that lay on her hospital bed.

Camille peered through a slitted weary blue eye at her.

"Please?" Alice offered her hands out to her. Palms facing up in a gloved offering.

Dragging herself up, Camille faced her. They both were well aware of the sanity punishing, trapped, suffocating suffering abusive 'familial' households caused them. Chewing her lip, eyebrow furrowed in anxiety, she surveyed the blonde's face. "You sure, now?"

"Yes, i am sure! C'mon Angel." Alice was persistent.

Her blues flicked up briefly at the pet name, and a brow arced, yet she ignored it. Slowly she took the blonde's hand into hers. Rubbing and massaging her palm and finger's before she removed Alice's glove. She brought the scalded hand up to her lips as if a harbinger of hurt and harm. Hurt and harm. Always. 

Heaving a sigh, she then repeated the process for the second. Alice gasped as she observed her. The burns broke her heart and she wanted to kiss them away for her. They were two lost girl's who had suffered at the hands of abusive 'mothers'.

Alice keened lowly at the gesture, eyes large and so woundedly shocked. As if a small scared forest animal being hunted. Not the crazed psychopath she had scorched in ink on her charts by various physiologists.

"It's okay. Alice, its okay." Camille met her big blue eyes with her own, comforting the blonde with bangs every which way she could. Voice, touch, expression, eyes.

Alice hummed a tune aloud. Never had she been in an intense situation such as this. She didn't want to fail Camille. A tiny bit scared and uncertain what to do, she jumped up, spinning around until she fell dizzy upon the bed. Her hands unlocked outwards for Camille, as if afraid she'd move out of tangible reach and disappear.

"Can i? Can i, can i see? Pleaseee?"

Camille started to remove her shirt and Alice slid her hands under to help her. Two pairs of blue eyes snagged on one another's.

Releasing a baited breath, Camille softly soughed at the feel of Alice's fingertips gracefully tracing her scars. Her skin. That of which composed her and helped her composure.

Camille lay naked chest down upon Alice's bed. The blonde gave a sad look, burned hands clasped to her heart before a tentative hand went to go touch more. Hands hovering above skin carved like a book, her finger's flying like a ghost over the human Braille. As her voice trembled, "Can i touch?"

"Yes, darling. You already are." Camille replied warily with a sharp chuckle.

"Yes! Oh yes, yes, yes, Angel!" 

It was as if Alice's fingertips traced every word, her lips pressing to each individual letter and marked reminder, softly and quietly mouthing the words cut forever that covered her body. Kissing and caressing against slashed vociferous skin. 

Alice was thrilled! She cooed and gushed out words as her fingertips felt them. Her pillowy full lips pressed gently along each carved letter. She was like a human book to read and she ran her finger's tenderly over each word, lips trailing right behind in soft winded whispers.

" _Come on Angel, ..i know you-_ " Alice broke off in a chirring shriek of excitement.

Camille rolled over, bearing herself; her soul on a silver platter for the wild crazy blonde.  
"Alice, shhh! The orderlies will come if we're too loud."

"No, no..that will never do." Silenced, Alice bit her lip in a girlish manner, as a hand- a hand and arm oh! A body of words! A human book carved and scribed below her! Camille's hand brushed through her curls, and Alice pressed her head into her touch as she traced more letters.

Camille moaned as she threaded a hand through bleach blonde curls and Alice kept up her finger's and lips carressing. Fuck. Her scars were buzzing as if high and drunk from the sensations. She had never met someone like Alice. The way the hot blonde was obsessed with her body. Her being the book.

"Did i hurt you? I don't wanna hurt you.." Alice looked deeply into her eyes, her teeth tugging her lower lip as if to draw blood.

"It doesn't hurt me."

"It's you and me, you and me.." Alice chirped as she touched. "Like a book.. Why?"

 _"So much hate for the ones we love."_ Camille mumbled. Her heart pounded in her ears at Alice's cutesy behaviours.

"I understand, i do, i do." Alice pressed her body against Camille, relishing her human book. Permanently carved flesh, she slid her hands along her sides and squashed a flattened cheek upwards along her chest. Her mouth moved with letters as she felt- read words as the alluring cutter shifted beneath her.

"Alice-" Camille paused unsure of her words. "C'mon darling, _let's exchange the experience_."

Alice's mouth flew open upon her breast, finger's direly needing to feel each letter and word of raised scar tissue. "Okay Angel. What do you wanna do?"

"You." Camille eyes smouldered in want for the crazy blonde.

Alice rested her chin near her collarbone. "Show me?" She grinned and placed her lips to hers in a loud smooch.

"Fuck you make me..so turned on." Camille groaned as she reached below the waistband of her hospital issue pants.

The fact that the purring blonde whose head rested on her breast was some mass murderer made her ache more. Fucking turn on. I must be really fucked up, the thought was fleeting like a thief in the night.

Alice bit her lip in a seductive gesture tone of a silken rustling. "Dance with me first?"

Camille was stunned, "Y-yeah. Yeah, sure."

Taking Alice's hands, she allowed her to pull her up. They spun round, grasping each other's scars in the dim light as if a surreal playground.

"Don't want to hurt me...or you." 

"Hush. It doesn't hurt me." Camille's mouth found hers with a despondent codependent urgency as the blonde kissed her back.

She helped Alice out her outfit, until their naked breasts smashed together; a head on car collision about to happen.

"Fuck.....-" Alice did a spin and an impatient desirous moan spilled from her.

"Come on baby, show me." Camille was hopped up on the blonde's touches and kisses. Her scars were screaming as if an ear splitting cacophony burning for more.

Camille tenderly kissed Alice's burn scorched earth defied hands. She was hot to the touch. Slowly she brought one searing hand down to her waistband. She carefully gave her a supportive squeeze as Alice's finger's grasped at her elastic waist, a desperate measure. "You want to feel?"

"Yes!" Squeaked Alice greedy, vehement in need to fulfill carnal desires. Camille guided her hand to her soaked skin below. A soft moan.

"Feel mine! Feel mine!" Alice incanted, running her hands against those throbbing scars she couldn't stop touching. It was like some violent addiction to run her fingertips over the words again and again. Oh! And her lips, she drew her mouth across the nearest raised tissue of flesh, sucking the traumatized skin. Wanting to love her anguished trauma out, up, and away.

"Alice...oh god..fuck!" Camille rasped unstable voice aquiver upon her ear.

"Fuck- yes!" Alice never felt this way before and this woman was a perfect living novel!  
_"Tonight!!"_ She shrieked out then shut her mouth tight, hands hiding it blues wide. She made a pulling zipper closed motion over her mouth, apologetically.

Camille stole her teetering hand, snaring Alice close up against her, inhaling her.

Grasping Camille's arm, fingertips deciphering, savoring every raised letter, she sucked her neck. Alice moaned as the tip of her tongue came into contact with Camille's throbbing pulse. Her life pumping hard and needy.

Camille led her burn scared scarred hand down her pants.

"Ohhh! Did i do that??" Alice gushed as her finger immersed in sweaty slickness. It felt so good.

Camille gave a small smile. "Yes, Alice. You did that."

Alice panted leaning forward lips in want and prepared for a kiss.

Camille clasped a hand into those fairy tale blonde locks as their lips osculated, seeking, tasting, wanting.

"Well Fuck me, Angel!" Alice lips pressed hers again an again until they both melded in a lingering kiss of passion, mouths moaning and hungry.

Alice detached from the make out session, gulping in air gleefully. Her finger slid up and down under Camille's pants, having discovered her nub. "Yes!!!"

Camille gave her a beddable narrow eyed coy look as she stammered, "Alice...fuck-"

Alice threw her down In her bed, fingers still delving through her silken velvet split. Camille moaned into her ear.

Alice gave a broad cheshire cat grin as she slipped her pants off. 

"Oh fuck baby-"

"Yes!!!! I'm gonna taste you! Just a little sip." Alice tossed aside her hospital pants and panties. Suckling her bottom lip, mapping downwards feeling out topography of her body.

"Fuck me-" Camille knew 'little sips' led to more larger drinks, gulps, swallows, and endless addiction problems.

"I'm gonna angel!" Alice took it literally.

Oh fuck! Alice's mouth so fiery and hot against her clit she thrust her pelvis at the supposed psycho as she licked her. 

Camille gripped her blonde haired neck, "Fuck me, baby!"

Alice moaned circling her swollen heat, as she entered a finger into her. It was sexy how Camille-meal grasped her hair. She sucked her nub more, a deft digit gently searched for the spot Camille told her about.

Camille lets slip a loud sonorous moan.

"Did i get it?!"

"Yes Alice! ...fuck Don't stop-"

Alice strained against the chains supposed to keep her contained on her side as camille grinded against her mouth like a carnival ride. She tasted strawberries and cream and Alice couldn't get enough. "Mmmm you're tasty!"

Camille had a hand lightly on her throat making soft moans and pants. "Don't stop, please! Don't stop.." She pleaded more of an order. The stupid asylum chains jangled.

"You gonna cum on me right??!!" Alice looked up hungrily and expectant.

"Keep doing that and i will-" Camille practically sobbed out as her breath caught.

Alice kept on until she clenched on her finger's. Wanting so bad to stick her tongue inside her. More, more, more.  
So she did. Impulse control wasn't her strong suit and Camille let loose a feral throaty growl as her tongue entered her. Quaking, Camille came panting and Alice lapped up every unspoken letter and word that tumbled from their love making.

"Your turn." Alice grinned, face glistening proudly with her juices. 

"Touch me with my chains on" Alice jiggled the metal links pouting. 

Camille circled her like a spent hawk, clasping her face between thumb and index finger as she feverishly kissed her juices off Alice. Then she grabbed her neck and kissed her hard.

Her word covered hands caressed the bleach blonde with bangs. Camille sucked air in through her teeth. Two predators staring, pupils blown facing a mutual ravenous hunger.

"Ohhh fuck" Alice shouted kissing her scarred neck, licking down to her breasts, chains rattling as Camille glided through her arousal below.

"I'm so fucking wet!"

"Mmm i want you to cum.." Camille whispered into her ear softly..  
Ignoring the blade on her thigh for once. She no urge to cut..just.. Just fuck.

"Fuck me angellllll!" Alice both demanded and beseeched at once. 

Bodies pressed tight together, a hodgepodge of scars and burns. This surely is therapeutic. Camille crashed her mouth upon her lips as she glossed a finger below.

"It's you and me." She whispered into Alice's sultry mouth, tongue gently rounding plush lips. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck-" Alice bucked into her touchs, gasping as her arms flew around Camille as if to suck her entire being inside her.

"That good?" Camille sighed as she looked into penetrating eyes that now appeared vulnerable. She guessed she looked the same. Nuzzling into the side of Alice's face, her free hand pushing and secured on the blonde's lower back.

"Mmmhmm" Alice spouted as she sounded a needy whimper, lips puckered in want of Camille's. 

Camille grazed her mouth across hers, awaiting the bite that never came. Alice was blown away in desire. Damn. She was a quick one. Camille added a second finger with care as the blonde's walls tightened, her body gone rigid. Like rigamortis. A corpse. A hot live one.

"F-fuck! Yes, Camille, harder!" Alice moaned as they held eachother in a death grip. "Fuck me, Angel!"

Camille was supporting her shaking weight and their chains strained as their bodies throbbed. Dripping with sex and sweat. Guess we're oiling the creaky chains. Camille fought a snicker and rotated around Alice's nub, still deep inside her.

Alice gasped, her face almost looking pained, about to jump off the cliff.  
_"I can't stand this any longer!!"_

Camille pressed her lips to her face, sweet talking the blonde. Exposed and defenseless in dire passion Alice wailed. "Shh baby..just let yourself go. You can do it, beautiful."

 _"If i only could-"_ Alice whimpered, her muscles taunt and stretching to feel.

Embracing her, as nails dug into her back, no doubt dragging little red beads in their wake.. Camille closed her eyes humming at the very verbal sounds Alice was making in her wretchedness on the brink.  
Sucking in air, Camillle let it out murmuring, " _Alice moving under skies..never seen by waking eyes..lovingly shall nestle near.._ " She qouted parts from the blonde's actual book.

Forlorn, claws digging Alice whooshed out a lengthy moan, a roar that of an awakened lioness in her den. "Fuck-kk-k-"

Camille held her. She sounded almost angry and she felt a clenching on her hand as a flood filled the nooks and crannies of scar tissued letters. Alice's body was shuddering over, on, beside touching her own nakedness. "Yes, baby, yes.." 

Choking for air, Alice rustled wind from deep within her throat puffing and blowing steamy into her neck. Mouth opening as if to lament, her arms flung around Camille's neck as the woman slowly removed her finger's.

Lifting them to her mouth she tasted. Like a fairytale.

"Damn! Camille-" Her eyes shot open at Alice, who wore a look of disbelief and shock.

The blonde grabbed her finger's, her tongue lewdly running the length, tasting herself then giggling. Her hands returned to touching her scars, the human Braille book reading. Alice was making soundless contented noises as tips of fingers travelled over the raised words.

Camille vibrated at her touch, still clutching her.

"Camille" Alice studied her as she incanted her name, as if trying out a new word. This word fit like the perfect dress, the perfect dress.  
"Camille..? Can we uh..hold-"

Smiling gently at the awkward blonde, Camille lovingly nodded and kissed her. "Yes, Alice. Please. I'd love to hold you."

"Then can you make me run up that hill again?"

Alice's sweaty body naked against her, she stroked her back, murmuring, "Later, baby. _Later I'll make you come down it again-_."

With a needy whine wanting more, Alice's mouth dragged along her. All hot and wet. Camille soughed, cupping the blonde's head. "Mmm." Her scars were silent and fed.

Right smack dab in the middle of a locked ward in a mental asylum. Go figure.

The razor and switchblade sat forgotten on the floor. For they now preferred the comforts of each other's flesh against flesh. Beating of sinew and bone. Together.


End file.
